Angel, Solar
=Angel, Solar= Large ( , , ) Hit Dice: 22d8+110 (209 hp) Initiative: +9 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares), fly 150 ft. (good) Armor Class: 35 (–1 size, +5 Dex, +21 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 30 Base Attack/Grapple: +22/+35 Attack:+5 dancing greatsword +35 melee (3d6+18/19–20) or +2 composite longbow (+5 Str bonus) +28 ranged (2d6+7/x3 plus slaying) or slam +30 melee (2d8+13) Full Attack: +5 dancing greatsword +35/+30/+25/+20 melee (3d6+18/19–20) or +2 composite longbow (+5 Str bonus) +28/+23/+18/+13 ranged (2d6+7/x3 plus slaying) or slam +30 melee (2d8+13) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, spells Special Qualities: Damage reduction 15/epic and evil, darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, immunity to acid, cold, and petrification, protective aura, regeneration 15, resistance to electricity 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 32, tongues Saves: Fort +18 (+22 against poison), Ref +18, Will +20 Abilities: Str 28, Dex 20, Con 20, Int 23, Wis 25, Cha 25 Skills: Concentration +30, Craft or Knowledge (any five) +33, Diplomacy +34, Escape Artist +30, Hide +26, Listen +32, Move Silently +30, Search +31, Sense Motive +32, Spellcraft +31, Spot +32, Survival +7 (+9 following tracks), Use Rope +5 (+7 with bindings) Feats: Cleave, Dodge, Great Cleave, Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Mobility, Power Attack, Track Environment: Any good-aligned plane Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: Treasure: No coins; double goods; standard items Alignment: Always good (any) Advancement: 23–33 HD (Large); 34–66 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — Description A solar has a deep and commanding voice, and stands about 9 feet tall. It weighs about 500 pounds. Combat Solars are puissant champions of good. Only the most powerful fiends approach their power. Even more fearsome than their +5 dancing greatswords are their +2 composite longbows that create any sort of slaying arrow when drawn. A solar’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as good-aligned and epic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Regeneration (Ex) A solar takes normal damage from epic evil-aligned weapons, and from spells or effects with the evil descriptor. Spell-Like Abilities At will—aid, animate objects, commune, continual flame, dimensional anchor, greater dispel magic, holy smite (DC 21), imprisonment (DC 26), invisibility (self only), lesser restoration (DC 19), polymorph (self only) power word stun, remove curse (DC 20), remove disease (DC 20), remove fear (DC 18), resist energy, summon monster VII, speak with dead (DC 20), waves of fatigue; 3/day—blade barrier (DC 23), earthquake (DC 25), heal (DC 23), mass charm monster (DC 25), permanency, resurrection, waves of exhaustion; 1/day—greater restoration (DC 24), power word blind, power word kill, power word stun, prismatic spray (DC 24), wish. Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. The following abilities are always active on a solar’s person, as the spells (caster level 20th): detect evil, detect snares and pits, discern lies (DC 21), see invisibility, true seeing. They can be dispelled, but the solar can reactivate them as a free action. Spells Solars can cast divine spells as 20th-level clerics. A solar has access to two of the following domains: Air, Destruction, Good, Law, or War (plus any others from its deity). The save DCs are Wisdom-based. Typical Cleric Spells Prepared (6/8/8/8/7/7/6/6/5/5; save DC 17 + spell level): 0—create water, detect magic, guidance (2), resistance (2); 1st—bless (2), cause fear, divine favor (2), entropic shield, obscuring mist*, shield of faith; 2nd—align weapon, bear’s endurance (2), bull’s strength (2), consecrate, eagle’s splendor, spiritual weapon*; 3rd—daylight, invisibility purge, magic circle against evil, magic vestment*, prayer (2), protection from energy, wind wall; 4th—death ward (2), dismissal (2), divine power*, neutralize poison (2); 5th—break enchantment, control winds*, dispel evil, plane shift, righteous might (2), symbol of pain; 6th—banishment, chain lightning*, heroes’ feast, mass cure moderate wounds, undeath to death, word of recall; 7th—control weather*, destruction, dictum, ethereal jaunt, holy word, regenerate; 8th—fire storm, holy aura, mass cure critical wounds (2), whirlwind*; 9th— etherealness, elemental swarm (air)*, mass heal, miracle, storm of vengeance. (*)Domain spell. Domains: Air and War. See Also: Angel, Astral Deva, Angel, Planetar, Angel